


The Proposition

by daggers_in_the_smiles_of_men



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 22:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16841497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggers_in_the_smiles_of_men/pseuds/daggers_in_the_smiles_of_men
Summary: “I’ve been thinking... How’d you like to be in my wedding?”Or, Lilith drops a bomb on Zelda that Zelda isn’t sure she can recover from. (Super shippy, I promise.)





	The Proposition

There was a comfortable, heavy lull in the air like the soft, warm blanket wrapped snuggly around them. There was an occasional sound of the rustling of bedsheets beneath them or of the release of a contented sigh, but mostly there was a silence between them that spoke of things too delightful to attempt to form into words.

“Zelda?”

The lilt of unease in Lilith’s voice and worried crease between her brow made Zelda’s heart drop.

“Hmm?” she hummed, working hard to keep the dread off her countenance as she raised her head from Lilith’s chest to meet her gaze.

“I’ve been thinking...” She paused to take a deep breath as she struggled to communicate the ideas whizzing in her head. “How would you like to be in my wedding?”

If Zelda’s heart had dropped before, then this time it had taken a free-fall with no hope of a safe landing. She quickly sat up in bed, Lilith’s face contorting to deeper confusion at the rage she saw flashing in Zelda’s eyes.

“ _Excuse_ _me_?” she choked out.

“W-well, I just thought that maybe you’d want to... I thought that was the next logical step.”

Zelda’s face flushed red. She made a sound somewhere between a laugh and a growl.

“You thought... that I would want to stand by and watch... as you married someone else?”

She was nearly shouting at this point. Lilith’s eyes opened wide. 

“ _No_!” she exclaimed in exasperation, instinctively leaning toward Zelda, who jerked away from her. “I’m asking you if you’d like to be my _wife_.”

Zelda fell mute for a moment. She could hear her heart pounding wildly in her own chest. 

“Your _wife_? Y-you’re asking me to _marry_ you?”

“Yes, of course! Isn’t that how the mortals do it?”

Zelda broke into a fit of laughter as tears sprang to her eyes. Lilith’s eyes narrowed in bewilderment once more. Zelda placed her hands onto her shoulders and pressed her back flat onto the bed. She hovered over her, showering kisses onto Lilith’s face, throat, and chest, laughter still ringing in her voice.

“Of course I’ll marry you, you fool.”

**The end.**


End file.
